


I can breathe again

by LFMH021



Series: Me and You [2]
Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: A lil KevinxNeil because I also kinda ship them but Andrew disapproves, A lil OOC but who cares?, Adorable Foxes Family, After TKM, Andrew being protective and caring in private and a little bit in public, As in too fluffy you probably need to be careful of ants, Different POVs but mostly Neil, F/M, FLUFF because we need a happy Andreil, Fluff, Future Fic, M/M, Mentions of Other Minor Characters - Freeform, Neil in a wheelchair, Protective Andrew, Romance, Supportive Andrew, The baby Foxes here but only Jack has the biggest role because the Foxes hate him, Very little angsttt rejoiiccee
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-09
Updated: 2016-11-09
Packaged: 2018-08-30 01:12:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8513020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LFMH021/pseuds/LFMH021
Summary: Jack pushed Neil on the stairs after a big argument leading Neil to being placed in a wheelchair and not be allowed to move too much for two weeks. Andrew wasn’t pleased with this scenario, in fact, he hated it. [He loved it. He got to spoil Neil without being too obvious.]These two weeks was enough for the Foxes to agree that Andrew truly does love Neil. (This comes after my other one shot entitled: ‘Stay,’ but you could also read this on its’ own without reading the first one.)





	

**Author's Note:**

> And here's that sequel I promised you!
> 
> I read the All for the Game Series within three days and ended up falling in love with it and with Andrew and Neil. That's why don't wonder too much if I seem to post a lot of one-shots about these two and the other Foxes.
> 
> I am also trying to study their characters. They might be a little OOC but I tried my best!
> 
> I hope you'll like it!
> 
> [Here's me not knowing how to write in a timeline wherein they're studying because I am not from USA, English isn't my native language and I dunno how school works there so yeahhh bear with me]

 

Andrew had Neil’s hand between the two of his own when his doctor went inside, the Foxes, Wymack and Abby on his tail. Andrew’s grip tightened against his own when his eyes landed on the doctor, and Neil just realized the reason for the tension Andrew was trying to conceal.

His experience in Easthaven wasn’t exactly pleasant and this had caused for the blond to hate anything related to being in a hospital in general. Neil tugged to catch the goalkeeper’s attention. Andrew gradually turned his attention to him. He smiled. “Keep your eyes on me,” He hoarsely muttered.

Andrew gave him an unamused expression, probably irritated that Neil saw through him, but did as Neil said anyway.

As Doctor Hunter, the doctor begun talking, Andrew never left Neil’s face. “It’s good to see you’re finally awake, Neil. How are you feeling?”

“I’m fine.” It was an instinctive response which brought laughter inside the room. Andrew frowned at him. He gave all of them a sheepish smile.

Doctor Hunter was confused, nonetheless. “Am I missing something?”

Wymack shook his head in exasperation. “That dumbass answers ‘I’m fine’ whenever it concerns his health. It appears to be his reflexive reply to these questions. Be more specific, I tell you.”

The doctor blinked, chuckled, and elaborated, “Tell me how you really feel, please.”

Neil gulped down and murmured, “My arms and legs are tingling and feel a little numb. It’s a little hard to breathe. And my head is throbbing.” It hurt to talk, so he gulped down again and sighed.

Andrew squeezed his hand, and he sent a squeeze back. It was enough.

Doctor Hunter nodded. “You apparently are a miracle, Neil Josten.”

“Tell me about it,” Kevin grumbled from the background.

“You must have been reflexive enough that you shielded your head with your arms as you rolled down the stairs because fortunately, you cracked your skull a little but not enough to damage your brain. A mild concussion. This will cause headaches and vertigo occasionally. You, unfortunately, fractured three ribs, which will make it a little harder breathe. Your arms and legs were the most affected regions but, like I said you’re a miracle, because they only need perhaps a month to heal. Enough time because the official Exy session starts.”

A month?

He was ready to protest before the Foxes sent him warning glares. Dan spoke out, “Don’t you dare protest or we won’t even let you play for the first season.”

Allison added, “If it will make you better, Kevin probably won’t practice that much since you’re his striker partner, you will have someone to watch old Exy games while you’re in house arrest.”

He gave her a horrified look which earned him another series of laughter.

Doctor Hunter smiled with their interaction before continuing, “For that whole month, you’ll need to be in a wheelchair. For two weeks, we’d need you to stay in here for confinement to make sure of your condition. After that, we’d send you back to your dorm, but you’d still need to be in wheelchair.”

He nodded since he couldn’t actually decline to a doctor’s order.

“For now, that’s it. The dextrose attached to you will make you drowsy since it’s a pain reliever. You also seem a little underweight for your age so we attached an IV to you as well. Until your ribs are healed, we’d need you to use an oxygen mask. Don’t move around too much, please. I’ll check you again after four hours. Press the button on the wall above the headboard for any emergency. One to two companions could stay with him for his whole confinement period. Visiting hours is during 8-10AM and 5-7PM; you still have an hour.” He then waved and went out.

The Foxes finally approached his bed, hesitant. He broke the silence. “Hey,”

Dan’s face broke into a relieved one before she carefully patted his cheek. “You scared me. Thank God you’re alright.” He sent her a smile, grateful for that big-sister instinct she had.

Renee caressed the bandage around his head. “I’m so glad you’re fine, Neil. I was so frightened when I saw your state earlier.” Her tone was so sincere, Neil felt guilty.

Allison huffed and pinched his cheek. He flinched. Andrew glared at her. “You are so mysterious. Death must be so afraid of you.”

He laughed, realizing how true Allison’s words were. “I must be immune to death, then. I wonder if Ichirou is willing to test that if I somehow disappoint him.” He meant it as a joke. Him and his smart mouth.

Kevin’s face paled. Andrew sent him a cold look before he received a flick on the forehead. “Don’t you fucking joke about that, you asshole or I will personally kill you to check.”

Matt looked at him and then made a face. “Man, you look like a mummy. I want to hug you but I don’t know if I might crush something.”

He rolled his eyes. “Not that fragile, Matt.”

Matt rolled his eyes. “Currently you are, Josten,” He countered and then grinned. “You scared me shitless, Neil. So fucking seriously.”

Aaron seemed bored but he mumbled, “You frightened Katelyn.”

Kevin crossed his arms across his chest and scoffed. “A month without a practice. You’ll pay that month twice after you’re released as ‘okay,’ Josten. Promise me you won’t lag behind because of this.” Typical Kevin. It

“Kevin, my career is literally my life. Don’t worry, I won’t disappoint you.”

“You have disappointed me so many times already before, Neil.”

“Fuck you, dickhead. You’re just unappreciative.”

Nicky laughed. “I thought I wouldn’t hear your cusses, Neil. How dare you make me cry,” He sniffed to prove the point.

Wymack gave him an amazed smirk. “I don’t even know what to say, Josten.”

He bit his lip, guiltily. “I’ll be a month—“

“I don’t fucking care if you’ll be a month behind the others, Neil. What matters is that you’re alive. That month can be compensated; your life can’t.” If this was what was like to have a father, Neil would always be grateful for meeting David Wymack.

Abby smiled widely before caressing his cheek. “As usual, I was late again. Don’t scare me like that again. I don’t know what I’d do if you die.”

“Go on?” He suggested.

She seemed amused by his suggestion. “It isn’t that easy, Neil.”

It was for him. Maybe because he had been surrounded by death since he was a kid.

“I’m sorry,” He said, at last.

They all smiled at him, except Aaron and Andrew of course.

With that, the Foxes started talking, chatting and bickering about anything and everything. Andrew remained seated on the stool beside his bed, silent and a solid support.

He didn’t even realize he had fallen asleep until Renee whispered, “We’re going, Neil.”

He opened his eyes, and blinked twice. “Sorry. I fell asleep on you guys.”

Nicky smiled. “That’s okay. We were too noisy. You need your rest.”

With last promises of ‘see you tomorrow’s’ the Foxes went out of his room. Andrew remained. “You can leave, if you want. I know hospitals make you uncomfortable.”

“If it makes me uncomfortable, then what does it do to you?” Andrew countered. He winced. “Right after your father and Lola’s death, and after you were tortured in Baltimore, you ended up in the hospital, right? In the same exact predicament. It might unsettle me. But it will bring you nightmares.”

“You’ll stay then?” He asked.

One word. “Yes.”

 

* * *

 

 

Andrew was not a gentle man. He never was. This was something Neil always knew. And he also knew what the reason was behind this. Since he was seven years old, Andrew saw the world as cruel. The people in it not gentle, forceful, bastards. If he didn’t toughen himself up, he wouldn’t have been here with Neil right now. The scars on his wrists were signs that he was also a survivor of a past that was enough to make a normal man insane.

The two weeks of his confinement was a blur for Neil since he was always too drowsy to really know what was happening or sleeping because the medicines were too effective and his pain was too much.

For two weeks, Andrew, himself, volunteered silently to be Neil’s daily companion. He only interchanged with Abby when he wanted to change clothes or buy some food. But almost 24/7 for two weeks, he was by Neil’s side. He gave Neil a sponge bath. He called the nurse when Neil felt like shit. He eased Neil on a wheelchair whenever he needed to run a test for his injuries. He woke Neil up when the striker had nightmares about Baltimore. He listened as Neil talked about his past that he hadn’t told anyone—minor details like what all of his names were, what his mother’s were, how he learned how to dye his hair, where he had placed the binder now.

For two weeks, Andrew was there to support him. Andrew was usually just seated on the stool beside Neil’s bed. Sometimes, he would invite himself on the vacant part of the bed by Neil’s hip. Andrew clutched one of his hand all the time, there were times his thumb touched Neil’s bandaged arm. Because of the oxygen mask that he needed to wear all the time, they couldn’t kiss, which was frustrating that he pouted whenever Andrew told him ‘no’ when he asked. However, when he was on the brink of slumber because of his meds, Andrew would place Neil’s palm on his own lips.

 

* * *

 

 

Two weeks passed, and he was now on the Maserati’s passenger seat. Andrew parked the car in front of the Fox Tower’s entrance. Wymack greeted them with a nod, and then helped pull the folded wheelchair from the backseat. He set it down on the ground and held its’ handles to steady it as Andrew eased him out of the passenger seat with an arm around his side. After three painful steps which looked more like hops, Neil was finally seated on the wheelchair.

Wymack didn’t hide his surprise when Andrew crouched and looked at Neil straight in the eyes. “How are you feeling?”

He managed a smile. “My arms and legs are still pretty numb but I can move them better now than weeks ago. It’s not that hard to breathe anymore. My head is not throbbing that much anymore. But I still feel a little weak.”

Andrew accepted his honesty with a nod before adding, “We’re going to use the elevator. The tiles in the tower have patterns so it might be bumpy. Tell me to slow down if you need me to.”

Wymack mumbled, “…Well, aren’t you caring.”

Andrew sent him a cold look before pushing Neil inside the entrance’s doors. The other occupants of the Fox Tower Neil recognized smiled and welcomed him back.

It was still summer break, just a week before school starts. But Wymack requested the Foxes to arrive a month early for trainings since they’re currently one of the most well-known Exy team in NCAA and because Kevin asked him to do so. He sheepishly told Neil that he couldn’t actually say no.

When Andrew pushed too fast, he winced. “Andrew.”

Andrew got the message immediately and slowed down. Wymack told them that he’d use the staircase instead and left the two inside the elevator.

“Hey, Andrew.”

“Mm.”

“Don’t kill Jack.”

“I will see what I can do with that, Josten. I have been dying to kill him since I saw the Tower.”

The doors opened to the third floor and the Foxes greeted him with a big group hug. Andrew, Aaron and Kevin stepped aside because they had no wish to be squished. Neil smiled, and whispered, “I’m home.”

They were still in the hallway, but the others bombarded him with questions about how he was feeling. He amusedly humoured them with ‘I’m fine’ before telling the truth.

After fifteen minutes, his eyelids began to drop. Andrew stood before him. “Enough,” He said in his usual bored tone. The others silenced immediately.

 

* * *

 

The Foxes watched in awe as Andrew re-faced Neil. “I wanna rest; wanna sleep.” Neil whispered and reached for Andrew’s hand.

Andrew gave Neil a look before clutching Neil’s hand. “You haven’t eaten anything yet.”

“My eyelids are dropping. I wanna sleep. Eat later.”

“No. You got to eat something right now. Take your medicines after. Then you can sleep.”

Neil was ready to argue but thought against it after awhile. He slumped on his wheelchair before sighing. “I’m not hungry though.”

“Sandwich,”

“Tuna,” Neil piped in.

Andrew rolled his eyes. He opened the door of their suite and then pushed Neil’s wheelchair inside. “Don’t sleep on me. I’ll fucking stab you with the spreading spoon.” His words didn’t have their usual heat on them.

The door closed in front of them.

Matt gaped at Kevin. “What the fuck did I just saw?”

Nicky blinked thrice before finding his voice, “That was probably the sweetest thing I’ve seen Andrew do for anyone.”

Aaron glared at the door. “I am internally shuddering.”

“Says the guy who pampers Katelyn like crazy,” Allison teased.

Aaron tensed, glared at her before stalking to his room. He slammed it shut.

 

* * *

 

 

The Foxes’ view of Andrew Joseph Minyard weeks ago when he looked so vulnerable as Neil was sent to the hospital after the accident that happened in their dorm.

They didn’t think their opinions could alter even more as Neil re-arrived in the Fox Tower, on a wheelchair. The first miracle they saw was when Neil came back.

The next one was on a Movie night in Matt’s room. Neil gave the couch a look and then tried to stand.

Andrew smacked his arm. “You idiot, what did I tell you about doing that?”

“But I don’t wanna sit here while watching a movie. I feel like I am disabled.”

“You are currently disabled. Are you blind?” Andrew sent back.

Neil frowned at him. “I wanna sit on the couch. My ass hurt, this wheelchair isn’t exactly comfortable, you know.”

Andrew sighed, stood up and helped Neil towards the couch. He shoved –not too forcefully—Neil down. “Now stop pulling that shit or I’ll tell Coach to bench you for the first three games of the season.”

They watched silently as Andrew sat beside Neil, giving few inches between them. They were halfway the movie when Neil begun snoring lightly. His head was tilted sideways, away from Andrew. It looked painful.

The goalkeeper rolled his eyes and carefully placed Neil’s head on his shoulder. “This guy is helpless,” He growled quietly before slinging an arm around Neil’s waist to pull him closer and into a more comfortable position by his side.

Neil inhaled and then snuggled closer to Andrew, wincing a little with the pain. He woke up a little bit until Andrew whispered, “Sleep. Don’t move too much. I’ll be here.”

The shorter striker nodded and closed his eyes. After few moments, he was asleep again.

 

* * *

 

 

At practice, everyone flinched when Andrew suddenly stalked off from where he stood beside Neil when Jack came inside the court.

“Andrew!” Neil called out.

But the goalkeeper didn’t stop. In fact, he even walked faster and slammed Jack on the wall. The Foxes held their breath as Andrew swung a clenched fist and then punched Jack on the face once. And then another one on his abdomen. The third one was a kick on his thigh which sent the youngest striker on the floor sideways.

Dan and Matt were ready to intervene as Andrew knelt on one knee and grabbed Jack by his collar. They stopped in their tracks when they heard the words that spilled out of the blond’s mouth, “You fucking asshole. I was prepared to kill you, be thankful Neil stopped me.”

“What? Josten now controls you?”

Another punch. “No, he fucking doesn’t. I just don’t want to end up in jail and know he’ll feel your death was done by his own hands. I know all of your secrets, you bastard. I will gladly re-enact your deepest fears if you try to pull this kind of shit again.”

“He’s fine! He just fell down the stairs. He survived. As usual,” Jack spat.

Andrew’s expression didn’t change but even the other Foxes and the freshmen saw the rage and fury in the goalkeeper’s hazel eyes. His posture was ready to throw a punch or kick again but his shoulders’ tenseness meant he was controlling himself.

In a matter of seconds, a knife was pressed down in warning on Jack’s throat. “His blood spilled the floor. I am willing to spill yours in this court. I am telling you, Johnny,” Jack flinched. “I can kill you, and it will be my pleasure. Consider yourself warned.” With that, he released Jack by throwing him on the court floor, hiding his knife again and approaching Neil.

Neil looked up at him. “You’re not going to practice?” He asked instead of addressing what just happened.

Andrew looked at him, studying him before huffing. “I am tired of taking care of you. Don’t want to hassle myself even more by this stupid practice.”

The Foxes knew that was a lie to remain by Neil’s side but no one commented or complained about it. Even Kevin kept his mouth shut.

 

* * *

 

 

Almost a week after his release, another miracle occurred.

They were playing games while drinking in the girls’ dorm when Neil suddenly slumped his forehead on Matt’s head, who was seated before him. Matt was tall enough that even sitting, he was still huge. “Neil, you okay?”

Andrew returned with a bottle of Jack Daniel’s. He immediately settled it down on the center of the circle of the Foxes made. He crouched and tapped Neil’s cheek. “Neil,”

Neil groggily mumbled, “Don’t feel so good.”

Andrew hovered his hands on the sides of Neil’s face. “Yes or—“

“Yes,” Neil wheezed.

Andrew placed his hand on Neil’s chin, tilted the striker’s face up and then brought a palm on Neil’s forehead. “Burning,” He hissed.  “This is why I told you that we should turn the air-conditioner off yesterday as I gave you a sponge bath.”

Eyes looked at one another.

_Andrew gave…gives Neil sponge baths?_

“’M sorry,” Neil whispered.

They watched in stunned silence as Andrew went out of the room, and re-emerged with fever medicines and a glass of water. “Drink,” he growled as he shoved the glass and medicine towards Neil.

Neil quickly did so and sent a grateful look towards the blond.

Andrew replied him with a bored look before going back to his drink.

 

* * *

 

 

“How you ever thought of using a cane to walk?” Nicky asked casually as they changed to go back to the Tower.

Neil stiffened. “A cane?”

“Yeah, now that Nicky mentioned it. If you want to go anywhere by your own, I think you can use a cane,” Allison agreed.

His mind flashed memories of him trying to dodge as Tetsuji smacked him with his cane. One after another until he was battered and had blacked out.

_“Never ever be responsive to the name Neil again or I will request for Master to cane you again. You’re Nathaniel, damn that Neil you call yourself with,” Riko growled as he gripped a handful of Neil’s hair and pulled him up._

_“I am Neil Josten. Not Nathaniel—“_

_Riko motioned for Jean. Jean begrudgingly handed over a cane. Riko smirked and smacked him again. Again and again when he was just bleeding because of the cuts Riko had inflicted awhile ago inside their room._

A hand cupped the back of his neck and squeezed. “Neil. Breathe.”

He didn’t even realize he was having a panic attack until Andrew grunted, “Breathe with me, you idiot.”

When he didn’t stop hypervilating, Andrew drew his head closer and made Neil lead his head on his chest. “Feel the way I breathe and follow it.” Andrew inhaled, and he did so to. Andrew’s arms around him were comfort, solid, rough yet caring. It felt like home.

As he did what Andrew instructed, he finally felt like his lungs returned within him. He clutched onto Andrew’s shirt after a silent ask for permission, and wheezed, “S-Sorry.”

“What was that about? Why did the idea of cane cause you a panic attack?” Dan demanded, worried.

So he clutched his hands on Andrew’s shirt, hiccupped, and explained why. The bits he didn’t tell them about his stay in Castle Evermore.

Kevin’s face turned white-ashen. “He…did that? He never did that to me.”

He shrugged and took a deep breath.

“You’re going to stay on a wheelchair. No more arguments about it,” Andrew said. No one protested.

 

* * *

 

 

Neil took a deep breath and painstakingly stood up by his own.

Andrew was few feet before him, ready to catch him if he fell forward.

He took a shaky step forward, and then another. Andrew backed up as he followed through Neil’s progress.

Step. Step. Step. Step.

After almost thirteen strides, he finally arrived where Andrew leaned against the door. He grinned. “Yes!” He yelled.

Andrew’s lips quirked a fraction, and Neil was pretty sure he just saw a very small smile from Andrew. The blond placed a hand on the back of his neck and pulled him down. He sighed and responded with fierce passion against Andrew’s tongue and lips.

His eyes widened when Andrew placed a kiss on his jaw.

Andrew pulled him down again and instead of kissing him, he tilted his head so that their foreheads leaned against each other’s.

It was the closest to Andrew saying: _I’m glad you’re alive._

“I can breathe again,” Andrew said and gave no explanation.

He didn’t need to.

Neil smiled and touched his nose against Andrew’s. “Thank you.”

 

* * *

 

 

The Foxes were smiling widely as Neil went out of the locker room, gears on, racquet on his right hand. They couldn’t see his expression but they were pretty sure he was grinning ear to ear, happy to step on the court again.

Kevin clanked his racquet against Neil’s as a welcome when Neil passed by him to stand on his designated place.

After few minutes, the game started. Foxes against the Jackals. Déjà vu, it was.

But the Palmetto State Foxes weren’t the same as before. With them being a whole now, they faced their enemies with fierce passion and trust with one another.

Andrew effortlessly blocked the ball going towards his right, and slammed the ball back to Neil, knowing Neil would catch it with no problem.

They all tensed when his mark body-slammed against him to take away the ball. They were waiting for Neil to crumple in pain because he was just given an ‘okay’ a week ago. Instead the shorter striker shifted his weight and slammed into the other and whipped his arms to pass the ball to Kevin. He fell down with his mark but quickly got up. He whooped when Kevin scored a goal not a minute later.

 

* * *

 

 

The game ended with 7-4, Foxes’ favour.

The huddled in the middle of the court to celebrate.

The crowd –not just the Foxes—watched with wide eyes as Andrew warned Nicky to not hug him by shoving his racquet at his direction. His cousin backed away with a laugh. Neil, on the other hand, swiftly went out of the Foxes’ circle and went towards the goalkeeper.

“Yes or no?” Neil asked, the crowd not hearing this.

“Yes,” Andrew wasn’t sure what he agreed with until Neil took his hand and pulled him towards the others.

He didn’t join the group hug, but he did receive clanks of sticks with the other Foxes. The smile Neil gave him was enough reason for Andrew to leave his post even if he usually didn’t.

 

Later, as the Foxes went out towards their bus, Andrew and Neil purposely let themselves be left behind.

Andrew stared at Neil, as if by doing so, he’d get to check Neil’s condition.

Neil smiled. “I’m fine. I promise.”

“I hate you,” Andrew said casually.

“Everything’s alright now,” He said, and let himself be pulled down for a kiss.

They were both home.

 

-fin-

**Author's Note:**

> And that's it! :D
> 
> I hope you enjoyed it. I tried my best to make it as fluffy as possible. More one-shots to come. I have a lot of ideas and have no enough time to write them all, hahaha.
> 
> Kudos and comments super appreciated!


End file.
